


Lo bueno de la soledad

by Laurelin_94



Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M, Married Life
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29504964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurelin_94/pseuds/Laurelin_94
Summary: Al inicio de un nuevo día, Charlotte despierta en su habitación y encuentra una carta a su costado. Era la típica misiva que el señor Collins, dedicado y abrumador esposo por excelencia, le escribía para explicar su habitual ausencia en casa...
Relationships: William Collins/Charlotte Lucas
Kudos: 1





	Lo bueno de la soledad

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a Jane Austen.**

* * *

Un nuevo día llegaba a Hunsford, y una _devota_ esposa despertaba en su habitación con una carta sin lacrar y llena de párrafos de considerable extensión.

—/—/—/—

**Mi dulce y bien amada Charlotte Collins:**

Me es grato y a la vez penoso comunicarme por aquí, ya que habría deseado verla y probar su desayuno antes de cruzar el umbral de nuestro sacrosanto hogar.

Supongo que ahora mismo debe intrigarle mi ausencia, tras leer esta carta; y sin ánimos de extenderme demasiado, le anuncio que tuve un asunto urgente que resolver en la morada de mi excelsa benefactora, Lady Catherine de Bourgh; a quien le deseo las mejores bendiciones, salud y fortuna, para bien de su familia y todos los que tienen el inmenso honor de conocerla, incluyéndome.

Créame, esposa mía, cuando le confieso las más nobles intenciones de llevarla conmigo a visitar a nuestra distinguida dama; pero el sólo hecho de verla dormir con una paz equiparable a la de los mismos ángeles en el cielo, me hizo desistir de importunar su sueño y apenas depositar un casto beso en su cabeza, seguro de que con este gesto me llevará en su memoria todo el día, tanto como yo a usted.

Si mis cálculos, a menudo bien planeados y certeros, no me fallan, estaré en nuestro hogar en el ocaso; por lo que espero degustar una apetitosa cena a mi regreso, pues sabe que requiero de la fuerza suficiente para instruirme con los Sermones de Fordyce antes de acostarme.

Me aseguraré de que las respetadas e increíblemente nobles Lady Catherine de Bourgh y su hija reciban su cordial saludo. Oraré por su tranquilidad.

**Con afecto, Sr. Collins.**

—/—/—/—

Charlotte soltó un evidente suspiro de agotamiento y meditó unos segundos, antes de echar a volar la misiva y reír tanto como podía. ¿Qué novedad era capaz de hallar en sus típicas salidas y lisonjas hacia la mujer que parecía idolatrar más que a ella misma?

No tuvo intenciones de averiguarlo y se dispuso a aprovechar las gloriosas horas de soledad en casa: periodo que su aburrido marido calificaba como «un espacio conferido por Dios para los sagrados deberes que toda buena esposa debía realizar».

* * *

**N.A.:**

Nuevamente, paso por aquí… jajajaja, este fic lo tenía guardado hace unas semanas. Casi olvido que debía postearlo XD pero no me extraña, siendo el señor Collins el coprotagonista de esta historia :v

No soy muy devota de esta pareja (si es que podemos considerarla una, en el estricto sentido de la palabra): recordemos que su unión fue más por conveniencia, que por amor puro al estilo Lizzy/Darcy o Jane/Charles Bingley. De todos modos, es curioso hurgar cómo se desarrolla cada matrimonio del libro y ellos no son la excepción: por eso quise colocar un día de los tantos que Charlotte pasa sola en casa, cada vez que el señor Collins va a su capilla o a la casa de Lady Catherine (para variar).

¡Espero que les guste mucho, buena suerte! :D


End file.
